glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Love Shack
Love Shack, en español, Choza de Amor, es una canción originalmente interpretada por B-52's. Esta canción fue interpretada en el episodio Heart. Contexto de la Canción Es presentada por New Directions en la fiesta de San Valentín organizada por Sugar quien la denomino "Sugar Shack" en español Choza de azúcar. thumb|left Letra Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says '15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes with Rachel, Brittany and Sugar: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (The Girls: Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (The Girls: Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (The Girls: Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Rachel, Brittany and Sugar: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes with Rachel, Brittany and Sugar: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Rachel, Brittany, Kurt and Sugar: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Rachel, Brittany and Sugar: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Sugar, Rachel and Brittany: Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar) Bang bang bang,on the door, baby (Blaine: I can't hear you) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! Rachel, Brittany and Sugar with Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at) Love baby, love shack (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Love shack!